warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Charart/Approval Page
This page is where you post a charart for approval. Kits, apprentices, warriors, senior warriors, deputies, and leaders can all post their images here. Archives: Accepted: Declined: :/Accepted 1 /Declined 1 :/Accepted 2 :/Accepted 3 :/Accepted 4 :/Accepted 5 :/Accepted 6 Claw of Mighty Lion (TB) ~ For Approval ^^ -- 22:56, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Warriorcat emailed to say that this needs mud patches, and to define the light source because she can't see where it's hitting from. Not sure if it's me, but this also looks magenta-ish on my screen moreso than brown. Reupload -- 21:20, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Add patches of mud and define light source. 21:35, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Reupload -- 21:55, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Make the mud patches smaller, and define the shading overall. Reups -- 21:46, April 19, 2017 (UTC) For lack of better words, can you make the mud look more like mud? Now, it just looks like a spotted cat. Mud, in a natural form, can be speckled or in a smudged swirly type of look. Look at Warriors Wiki Tribe cat pictures for examples. It's just a matter of how you draw the mud, then it's an easy blur/smudge. 21:40, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 17:03, April 22, 2017 (UTC) define the overall shading Reups -- 20:35, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Can you define it again everywhere save for that one part in the center of the flank and the head? I can't really see it at all on the legs and tail... Reups -- 21:52, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Make the earpink more pink. 01:26, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Reups -- 23:57, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Define the shading on the legs and tail again? I can't see it very well. Reups -- 14:00, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Poppyheart (A) ~ For Approval Reuploaded forgot the white speckle oops lighten the front legs shading a little. 21:39, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Bright Eye ® ~ For Approval made by Warriorcat. 21:02, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Define the shading depth/shading overall - I can't see it very well on desktop or mobile. Also, define the eye depth and add the ripped ear that's in her description. Since rogue is the only rank she has, it would need to be added Reupload 21:54, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Could you add a bit of shoulder shading? If you don't know what I mean, it's what I had on Willowsky's rogue (between the front legs)- and I'm planning to add a tad to the other one I made too. I saw the picture from which this blank as referenced from, and while the legs only show down there, there is a shoulder. Adding shading there would give it more shape, and also maybe define the tail shading, as the stripes make it appear less visible Reupload 22:21, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Brightpelt (Ki) ~ For Approval 21:17, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Don't yellow cats have stripes? If you look it up online - all of them have stripes - and Tree from WW does too. Unless this isn't meant to be realistic like that/more of a fan character (and I know that it is, but genetics ;-;) and so it'd be impossible to have one without stripes, just as it is with cream. Warriorcat made the first charart and that's what I based it off. I'll go ask about it. 21:36, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Well, besides that, define the light on the tail. :) def. ask about it though, because irl, it's impossible. atleast that's what sun said and she's literally in college for animal genetics so I kinda believe her?? Reupload well, neon cats are also a little impossible so... yeah. I can only go with what Warriorcat says. 21:56, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Brightpelt (Ki) ~ For Approval 21:17, April 29, 2017 (UTC) will lighten shading on next upload. 21:18, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Define the light on the tail, too^^ Reupload there's not much light on the tail due to the rest of the body overshadowing it, but I defined what was there. 22:00, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Can you define the light on the paws, then? If the light is shining that much from above to warrant no light on the tail, then there wouldn't be very much shading on the front paws. (although idk about no tail light, though, because I use the same source and there's light on all mine) Reupload 22:23, April 30, 2017 (UTC)